Typically, solar arrays are placed in an elevated location such as a roof top of a home or a building so that the solar array is exposed to sunlight. Roofs on homes and buildings generally are formed by adding a plurality of pieces of panels together so that one generally contiguous roofing surface is formed. The plurality of pieces of panels are supported by one or more support beams. Solar modules may be secured to the plurality of pieces of panels directly and/or indirectly via a connection structure. The plurality of pieces of panels may move when weight is applied to each panel, which may cause the adjoined solar modules to move and flex. The movement may cause flexing and bending of the solar modules which may damage the solar modules. Additionally, locating the solar modules in an elevated location may subject the solar modules to environmental conditions such as flying debris, hail, or the like that may impact and damage the solar modules. It would be attractive to have a solar module which is resistant to dynamic loading, static loading, or both.
Examples of some known solar modules may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,879 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001/0054435; 2009/0283136; 2010/0132761; 2011/0220183; 2012/0097219; and 2012/0118349 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. Examples of reinforcement structures for solar modules may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,394,529 and 5,776,262; U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2011/0000524; 2011/0232728; 2012/0037214; and 2012/0097219; and International Patent Nos. WO2005/078808 and WO2010/129420 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
It would be attractive to have a device that provides protection to a solar module from static loading such as a person walking on a roof and/or the solar modules. It would be attractive to have a device that provides protection to a solar module from dynamic loading such as an impact from flying debris and/or hail. What is needed is a reinforcement that protects the individual cells in a solar module and does not require the solar modules to be placed in a discrete structure that encases the solar module.